<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MCR / Reader Oneshots by d4nger_dayz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892388">MCR / Reader Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/d4nger_dayz/pseuds/d4nger_dayz'>d4nger_dayz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Image, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Harm, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:55:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/d4nger_dayz/pseuds/d4nger_dayz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All written by me, sometimes I can't find what I be looking for so I'll do it myself LMAO</p><p>DISCLAIMER:<br/>The way characters are portrayed don't necessarily relate to the way the real people act. All characters in this are fictional unless stated otherwise (or obvious). Thank you!</p><p>Also: I don't usually write in caps, I just felt like doing it for the summary, disclaimer, etc.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way/Reader, Frank Iero/Reader, Frank/Reader, Gerard Way x Reader, Gerard Way/Reader, Gerard x Reader, Hardcore!Frank, Innocent!Gerard, Ray Toro/Gerard Way, gerard/reader, mikey/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>MCR / Reader Oneshots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please excuse any grammatical or spelling mistakes, it's late at night and I can barely keep my eyes open. Edit: I wrote this in third and then switched it to first person and already found a few mistakes lmao that's embarrassing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking home from work is probably the worst thing to be doing on a cold winter's day, but whatever, I had to get that sweet money-cash somehow. Plus, it made me feel all warm inside knowing my roommate (and best friend), Gerard, would be waiting since I promised we would watch movies together. <em>He's such a sweet boy</em>, I thought to myself. The way he smiles using half his lips and the way he plays with his hair when he's a bit nervous or distracted or focused. Damn, that boy was always touching his hair. Whatever, it's adorable. <em>I'd love to pull his hair and watch his eyelids flutter close, and hear his sweet whimpers.</em></p><p><em>Wait</em>.</p><p>I immediately stopped in my tracks. <em>This can't be</em>. Goddammit, I have the hots for Gerard. Poor boy, he's so innocent I doubt he's ever even touched himself, let alone thought about anyone in a sexual manner. Okay okay whatever I'm just gonna go home and pretend I totally didn't just fuck Gerard in my disheveled brain. </p><p> </p><p>Opening the door I immediately noticed the sound of the shower running and Gerard's soft hums coming from inside. </p><p>
  <em>Wait, hold the fuck up..  Is he... moaning?</em>
</p><p>I slowly crept up to the bathroom door to try and hear him better and surely, I heard the quiet slaps coming from inside. He moaned louder catching me off guard, so I accidentally bumped the bathroom door with my shoulder.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>"Um.. hey Gee.." I stammered, opening the door to step inside. </p><p>"Oh, hey." he squeaked softly. </p><p>
  <em>Okay I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear anything, I can act normal, yeah..</em>
</p><p>"So I came back a little early today, I had to walk home since my car was frozen shut this morning. I just came in actually so hurry up the shower, yeah bud? I wanna watch the movie!" I swore I heard a small sigh of relief coming from behind the shower curtain, before Gerard spoke.</p><p>"Oh yeah for sure, you can set up the stuff and I'll get out pretty soon.."</p><p>"Okay thanks Gee, Imma go now" I quickly stumbled out the door and prayed to god my acting skills made the cut.</p><p> </p><p>After changing into comfy clothes, I was laying on the couch scrolling aimlessly through various social medias, hoping Gerard would hurry the fuck up. Almost immediately once I thought that, he stepped out of the bathroom, hair dripping a bit on his band tee and jeans.</p><p>"Finally, Jesus fuck" I playfully whined.</p><p>"Oh stop, I didn't take that long," Gerard played back "besides it gave you time to put on the movie. C'mon, click play."</p><p>He sat down a little further apart from me than my liking, so I scooted a bit closer. I looked up a bit to see a small blush creep onto his face.</p><p><em>Cute</em>, I thought. </p><p>Almost halfway through the movie I got bored of just watching, so I decided to poke some fun. I slowly scooted closer to Gerard, and laid my head down on his lap, almost immediately noticing his reaction. His breath got a little faster and heavier, and he uncomfortably shifted. I could feel his semi poke at my head, assuming once I left the bathroom he didn't finish his task. Just to be an even bigger tease, I turned to face his stomach, and then looked up at him. He tried not to look down at me, probably in hopes that it would stop him from noticing the way my head was directly on top of his dick. </p><p>"Gee?" I softly asked.</p><p>"Um.. y-yeah..?" he tried not to look at my eyes directly.</p><p>"Gee. Look at me"</p><p>His eyes quickly darted to mine, and his face when from ghostly pale to rosy and pink in a matter of seconds.</p><p>"Are you a virgin?" </p><p>His breath completely stopped, not knowing how to form an answer. </p><p>"Hey there's no shame if you are" I said, trying to make him feel more comfortable.</p><p>"Uh.. yeah.. I'm a virgin.." he said, again avoiding eye contact with me.</p><p>I got up and sat in his lap, straddling him.</p><p>"So I guess since you're a virgin you also don't masturbate?" I said smirking. He then caught on that I had been listening before. "What were you thinking about, hm?" I asked softly against his ear. His breath hitched and I felt him move underneath me in guilt.</p><p>"Y-you."</p><p>"What about me Gee? My tits, how I would look under you, on top of you, or bent over the bathroom sink while you fuck me hard?" </p><p>"Yeahh.." Gerard muttered, slightly bucking his hips. You slipped off your shirt revealing that you weren't wearing a bra and Gerard tried his best not to look.</p><p>"You can look, baby. You can even touch. Wanna touch my pretty tits Gee?"</p><p>"Please" he managed to get out. I grabbed his hands and brought them up to my chest and placed one on my left breast and the other around my throat. He got wide-eyed when I started moaning softly because his calloused and cold hand felt so good kneading my boob. Getting bored of this after a bit, I decided to take control. I hopped off his lap and knelt down in front of his lap.</p><p>"Can I suck you off?" I asked, always needing consent of course.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah just do w-whatever you want, it h-hurts" he stammered out, brain foggy from all the blood rushing to his dick.</p><p>"Wait, are you sure you want this? I don't want to overstep any bou-"</p><p>"Yes just shut the fuck up and blow me" he said, already impatient since the shower. I looked up at him in awe. Never once had I heard him swear, let alone say anything sexual like that. He noticed I was staring at him because of what he said, and he blushed a bit.</p><p>"Sorry..." he looked down. I sat up and cupped his face in my hands.</p><p>"Swear like that more. It's so fucking hot baby" I whispered in his ear, feeling his cheeks get hot before he turned to stare at my lips. His eyes darted from my lips to my eyes, unsure of what to do next. I decided to do something and smashed my lips against his. Licking and sucking, it wasn't small kisses, just hungrily trying to taste more and more of each other. I grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head back exposing his creamy pale throat. I sucked a big dark hickey over his adam's apple, and then kissed down his neck. All while I was doing this, Gerard was whimpering and trying to breathe normally when I found the spot on his neck that made his cock leak.  </p><p>"Be louder Gee, don't be shy I got you" as soon as I said this, I started palming him through his jeans. Loud moans came from his pink lips and that's the thing that made me quickly unbuckle his belt and toss it on the floor. He made a sound of surprise, already knowing what was going to happen next. I slipped off his jeans and groaned softly.</p><p>"Jesus fuck you're big" I said as I rubbed my fingers up and down his thick cock. Delicious moans came from his lips once again as he turned flush red and I tugged his boxers down. </p><p>His dick was leaking precum and the tip was swollen and pink. I wrapped my hand around the base and spat a string of saliva on his head. </p><p>"Fuck- ah- I mean.." he moaned desperately.</p><p>"Say all you want baby, I'll take care of this"</p><p>I took his hands and put them in my hair and he got the message, immediately grabbing fistfulls of my hair as I licked the tip of his cock slowly. I hollowed out my cheeks and took him all the way down. His head went past the back of my throat, and I gagged around him causing a deep groan to come from his lips. I flattened my tongue and sucked all around his dick, loving the way he bucked his hips up and pulled my hair.</p><p>"Fuck my face Gerard" I moaned.</p><p>At first he hesitated but then feeling how good it was, he bucked his hips harder up and held my head in place while he fucked my throat. The moans leaving his mouth were so fucking sexy, deep and some broken from the pleasure. I moaned around his dick, sending vibrations throughout it. </p><p>"I'm c-close- ah-"</p><p>I popped off his dick immediately. He groaned in protest but got wide-eyed at the sight of me slipping off my shorts and lacey underwear. His eyes wouldn't stop staring and I felt a little pang of uncomfortable-ness but shoved it off because I was so turned on.</p><p>"Okay fuck you're big" I said as I let more saliva drip onto his slit as a substitute for lube. He smiled and chuckled a bit, and then he released the strongest deepest moan I've ever heard as I let his dick enter my pussy.</p><p>I rode his big cock and he started to get the hang of it, thrusting in and out of me and bucking his hips to hit the bundle of nerves that brought sparks to my eyes. He rubbed my clit with his thumb, circling and massaging softly. The feeling of him inside of me and the sight of him with his mouth slightly hanging open and his eyes half closed was almost enough to make me cum right then and there. </p><p>Right as I was about to finish, Gerard pulled out.</p><p>"Wait G-" I barely got to speak as he grabbed me by my waist and roughly threw me down onto the couch. </p><p>"Shut the fuck up if you know what's good for you" he said in a deep voice. He entered me once again and started pounding me all at once. His hips made a beautiful slapping sound when they hit mine over and over. To my surprise, Gerard took two of his fingers and opened my mouth.</p><p>"Suck" he commanded. I did as he told and sucked his fingers as I was getting fucked. His thrusts got sloppier and heavier and I knew he was close, so I took my hands and put them in his deep black hair. I moved my hips down in time with his thrusts, and made myself tighter. </p><p>"Fuck oh my god-d I'm about to finish-" he stammered. Sweat drops formed on his forehead as he twisted his eyebrows and let his mouth hang slightly open. </p><p>"Fuck me good Daddy, fuck my tight pussy and cum inside of me please Gerard" I moaned. </p><p>I saw stars and the knot in my stomach came undone as I felt Gerard cum deep inside of me. </p><p>"T-That was so good" Gerard said, pulling out and tumbling on top of me. </p><p>"So much for the movie" I said sarcastically. </p><p>"I think I love you"</p><p>I stopped smiling. "What?" he said with a worried look. </p><p>"Gee, don't fuck with me like that" I nervously chuckled. His smile dropped.</p><p>"I'm not fu- ... I'm not playing with you" Gerard sighed, "I've liked you since I moved in, but I only recently realized I loved you. I wouldn't play with you like that, you know me." he avoided eye contact with me thinking I would beat him up for it.</p><p>"Gee... you.. you're so damn sweet. Ugh I'm so sorry I'm blanking up right now but. I've always thought you were so kind and caring and you genuinely liked talking to me. Gerard you're one of the, if not, the best person in my life. I adore you and even better, I love you" I explained and his eyes began to get glossy. </p><p>"Hey, hey hey baby no don't cry" I said, reaching to cup his face. I flicked my eyes to his and then to his lips, and softly kissed him. He deepened the kiss and tried to grab me closer.</p><p>"Hey, hey big boy calm down" I chuckled, "I'm sore okay, thanks." He didn't find it funny however and he frowned.</p><p>"Wait did I hurt you? I'm sorry If I hurt you I didn't me-"</p><p>"Gee. Calm down baby. You hurt me in the best way possible," I smiled up at him and pecked him on the lips. </p><p>"I love you" he smiled.</p><p>"I love you more."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Any suggestions? Comment and I'll consider some :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>